1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device with an electrode layer, a light emitting layer and a microstructured layer, and its manufacturing method.
2. Related Background Art
A flat panel display (FPD) to which a light emitting device is applied, has been drawing attention. From the type of a light emitting device applied thereto, FPD is classified into an organic electroluminescence display (organic EL display), an inorganic electroluminescence display (inorganic EL display), a light emitting diode display (LED display), or the like.
LED can be driven under a low voltage, and is excellent in stability. However, since it is produced by a process using crystal growth requiring high temperature, it is difficult to be formed on a glass substrate or a plastic substrate. Thereby, the applicable range of a display is limited.
The organic EL display can be driven at a low voltage, and can be formed on a glass substrate or a plastic substrate, however, it has a problem in reliability or durability. In the inorganic EL display, a large area of display can be relatively easily produced, and high environmental resistance during usage can be expected, however, as it is now, there is a problem of high driving voltage.
Recently, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-115385, a technology of a light emitting device using a crystallized fine particle covered with insulated layer, for example, Si single crystal fine particle covered with SiO2 is disclosed. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-319787, a technology of a light emitting device using a porous polycrystal silicon layer is disclosed.
The present invention is intended to provide a novel light emitting device which can be operated at a low voltage, and which is excellent in luminous efficiency, stability, production cost, and so on. Also, it is intended to provide a method for manufacturing such a light emitting device.